


Faulty Elevators and Unbuttoned Shirts

by Ella_writes



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dalton Academy, Dalton Academy, Kissing, M/M, Not Blaine Friendly, Romance, Sexual Tension, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23368258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ella_writes/pseuds/Ella_writes
Summary: Kurt and Sebastian spend some quality time together trapped in an elevator.(Dalton AU where all our boys attend school together)
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 38
Kudos: 191





	1. Chapter 1

Kurt furiously pressed the ‘open door’ button, but the elevator doors stayed firmly closed. He let out a sigh of frustration. Weren’t private schools supposed to have working elevators?

“No use, princess,” came that annoying, arrogant voice from Sebastian, who was lounging on the floor, legs akimbo, and had apparently set himself up for a long wait. “Just press the bell button before you break a nail or something.”

Kurt rolled his eyes, but did so anyway.

“It’ll be about an hour or so,” continued Sebastian, removing his blazer and loosening his tie.

“Of course I had to get trapped in an elevator with  _ you _ ,” Kurt muttered, eyeing Sebastian.

“Believe me,” Sebastian retorted, “I’m not exactly thrilled either. I was on my way to a hookup and now I have to spend my precious time listening to you mooning over Blaine, or gushing over the new Vogue magazine, or whatever else it is you do.”

Kurt scowled, pushing Sebastian’s legs over so he could sit on the floor opposite him.

“First of all, wouldn’t that make the third boy this week? You really are a walking STD. And secondly, I was actually on my way to the library. And I do not have a crush on Blaine,” he said.

Sebastian laughed. 

“Of course you do. It’s so fucking obvious I wouldn’t be surprised if even Blaine had figured it out by now.”

Kurt stared at him, alarmed.

“Oh don’t worry. That boy is about as observant as a brick wall. Although, you’re about as subtle as a rock, so you two are practically made for each other.”

Kurt rolled his eyes and looked away. He breathed out heavily, and pulled his blazer off.

“It’s kind of hot in here,” he said, fanning himself.

Sebastian wiggled his eyebrows.

“Don’t be stupid,” said Kurt.

Sebastian raised his hand to the vent on the wall.

“The air-con is broken,” he announced.

Kurt groaned, and pushed his hair back from his face.

They sat in silence for a moment, with the space growing steadily hotter, and Sebastian getting more and more restless. Finally, after Sebastian had nudged him for the fifteenth time changing position, Kurt snapped.

“Just sit still would you? You’re being incredibly annoying.”

“I’m bored!” Sebastian cried, swinging his legs on top of Kurt’s.

“You’re irritating, that’s what you are.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes, but pulled his legs to his body.

“There, happy?” He asked.

“Thrilled,” Kurt replied, deadpan, leaning his head back against the wall and closing his eyes.

* * *

When Kurt opened his eyes, some time later, Sebastian had his legs stretched out again, and had removed his shirt and tie. Kurt stared at his bare torso for a moment, before catching Sebastian’s eyes, and blushing.

Sebastian laughed.

“It’s alright, I know you have a secret crush on me.”

“Don’t be stupid,” huffed Kurt, looking away. “Of course I don’t.”

“If that’s what you have to tell yourself to sleep at night.”

Kurt didn’t reply.

“I’m bored. Let’s play twenty questions.”

Kurt looked suspiciously at Sebastian, who pouted at him.

“Okay fine,” Kurt said. “If that’s what it takes to get you to stop acting like a child. I’ll go first. Um...which is better, France or America?”

“Is that even a question? France, duh,” Sebastian said incredulously. “My turn. Boxers or briefs?”

Kurt raised his eyebrows.

“Perv.”

“Answer the question.”

Kurt blushed. 

“Both, I guess.” He moved on quickly before Sebastian could reply. “What’s the best thing about living in Paris?”

Sebastian considered this.

“The boys are pretty good, but so is the food. God, the food is so much better there than it is here.”

Kurt sighed wistfully. 

“I wish I could visit Paris.”

“It’s much better than Ohio, I’ll tell you that. Okay, top or bottom?”

Kurt blinked. 

“I, uh, I mean, I don’t- I haven’t-”

“Oh, I know you’re a virgin,” Sebastian said.

“Bit rude,” Kurt muttered.

“But you don’t have to actually have sex to know, or at least have an idea. Just think, would you let Blaine top you?”

Kurt blushed furiously, suddenly unable to take his eyes off Sebastian.

“Yeah, I guess so…” his eyes wandered down Sebastian’s chest, and he abruptly looked away.

“Same question, top or bottom?” He asked Sebastian.

“Mostly top,” Sebastian replied easily. “But I’m open to what my partner wants.”

Kurt nodded, pondering this while staring absent mindedly at Sebastian’s arms.

“My turn,” said Sebastian. “Have you ever kissed a boy?” He leaned forwards.

“Not by choice,” Kurt said.

“Do you want to?”

Kurt was suddenly acutely aware of Sebastian’s proximity. The other boy had, without him noticing, moved steadily towards him, and was now leaning into his personal space, with a small but infuriating smirk on his face.

Kurt wet his lips slightly, before opening his mouth to speak.

“Yes.”

Sebastian reached out a hand, slowly unbuttoning the top three buttons of Kurt’s shirt. He moved his hand to hold Kurt’s waist, and Kurt could feel the heat of Sebastian’s touch through the thin material.

Sebastian brought his other hand up to Kurt’s chin, tilting his head up slightly, before running his finger along Kurt’s jaw and stroking the back of his fingers along Kurt’s cheek. Kurt subconsciously leaned slightly into the touch.

Sebastian leaned in further, looking Kurt in the eye, and then looking down to his lips. Kurt could feel his breath against his skin. 

Kurt moved his hand to rest on Sebastian’s arm, feeling the muscle underneath his palm, and tilted his head upwards. He could feel Sebastian’s lips brush against his.

Suddenly, there was a bang, and the elevator doors began to open.

Sebastian smiled lazily, and pulled away. He shrugged his shirt on, leaving it unbuttoned, and picked up his blazer and tie.

“Well, you know where to find me,” he said, sauntering out into the hallway, leaving a flustered Kurt sat on the floor of the elevator behind him.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to make this a multi chaptered fic. I’m aiming to update every few days or so, so we’ll see how this goes. Thanks for reading and please remember to leave a cheeky little comment! :)

Sebastian felt like he was going mad. He’d expected a day, two days tops, to go by before Kurt appeared at his door. But here he was, a week later, and Kurt hadn’t come to find him. In fact, he seemed to be actively avoiding Sebastian.

Which only made Sebastian more desperate to be around him.

Sebastian didn’t know what was happening to him. He was supposed to be the tease, the guy that all the other boys either wanted to be, or to be with. But since he had been trapped in the elevator with Kurt, the other boy was all he could think about. 

He’d been watching Kurt around the school. Sebastian couldn’t take his eyes off him. Watching him in the dining hall with Blaine, in the library curled up with a book, in Warbler practice. 

But whenever Kurt noticed Sebastian, he would make a conscious effort to move away, or avoid conversation. He had even left his plate half full one time at lunch when Sebastian had attempted to sit with him.

Sebastian was going crazy. Having to watch Kurt, with his slim figure, smooth skin and lips that Sebastian had come so close to kissing, without any contact with the other boy, was almost like torture.

One day, after Warbler practice, Sebastian decided that he had had enough. He pulled Kurt back from where he was attempting to leave with Blaine and Jeff, muttering something about extra rehearsal, and waited until the room was empty.

Kurt turned towards him, an indignant look on his face.

“What do you think-”

“Shh,” Sebastian cut him off, placing a finger on Kurt’s lips.

Kurt batted his hand away.

“Don’t tell me to-”

“Do you know how crazy you’re making me?” Sebastian interrupted. “I literally can’t resist you, and it’s not fair what you’re doing to me?”

Kurt furrowed his brows.

“Making you crazy how?”

“You have no idea the things I want to do to you, Kurt, and you just keep avoiding me.”

Kurt blinked.

“You mean like...physically?”

“Yes, physically!”

“But you were the one who left me in the elevator just when things were getting, uh, interesting,” Kurt frowned.

“Because I thought you’d be at my door in the evening. I didn’t think you’d be avoiding me for the next week. You seemed pretty into it at the time.”

“I was,” Kurt said, breaking eye contact with Sebastian.

“So what’s with all the running away?”

“I’m just confused, okay?”

“Confused?” Sebastian asked. “What’s confusing about sex?”

Kurt’s eyes widened slightly.

“First of all, what went on in there was nowhere near us having sex. And we won’t be for the foreseeable future.”

“What about after that?” Sebastian asked, grinning.

“Shut up! I didn’t mean that,” Kurt said, flustered. “I’m just confused because I don’t know what’s going on between Blaine and I, and you’re just messing things up.”

“You and Blaine aren’t dating, right?” Asked Sebastian.

“Right,” said Kurt.

“So what’s the issue? You’re allowed to get with anyone you want. And don’t try and say you don’t want to get with me because you seemed pretty into it the other day.”

“I don’t want to just get with you!” Kurt cried. “I know you’re super experienced, and this stuff isn’t a big deal to you, but it is to me, okay? I don’t want to just be another notch on your bedpost. I want my first time doing all...that stuff to be special, and with someone it means something with. I want dates, and romance, and I know I’m not going to get any of that with you, so-so...just leave me alone!”

Kurt pulled himself away from Sebastian, flustered and angry, and spun sharply on his heel, walking away.

Sebastian gaped at the space where Kurt had been, and then noticed that Kurt was running away once again. He shook his head slightly then lunged for Kurt’s hand, grabbing him by the wrist.

“Wait!”

Kurt turned to face him, glowering.

“I can do that.”

“Do what?”

“Romance and shit. I can take you on a date...if that’s what you want.”

Kurt stared at him, confused.

“But why would you want that?” He asked. “I thought you were a one night stand kind of guy.”

Sebastian rubbed the back of his neck, looking away. 

“I dunno, I just wanted to give it a try,” he mumbled.

Kurt raised an eyebrow.

“Stop looking at me like that!” Sebastian said. “Look, I just want to give it a try. I’m not promising anything in the long term, but I wouldn’t do this with every guy, so just give me a break, okay.”

Kurt looked at him consideringly.

“Fine. One date. But I’m not promising anything either. I don’t want you to think you can tempt me with roses and shiny things or whatever.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes.

“Come on, it’s not like I think you’re some kind of high class hooker...although you’ve got the body for it,” Sebastian winked, before dodging Kurt’s playful slap to his arm.

“Don’t be crude,” Kurt sniffed. “A date then.” He smiled at Sebastian, and turned to walk to the door. “Text me,” he said over his shoulder.

“I don’t have your number,” Sebastian protested.

“ _ Check your notebook, _ ” Kurt replied in French, closing the door behind him. 

Sebastian furrowed his brows, but pulled out his French book. A small slip of paper fell out onto the floor. He reached down to pick it up, and found a phone number written on it with  _ text me _ next to it in Kurt’s loopy handwriting. 

Sebastian smiled. Clearly Kurt hadn’t been as committed to avoiding him as he had previously thought. 

* * *

Kurt suppressed his smile all the way up to his room, lest someone saw him grinning like a loon out in public. He felt his phone buzz just before he opened his door, and pulled it out to reveal a text from Sebastian.

_ ‘That was quick’ _ thought Kurt.

**Unknown number-What would you say to a spot of dinner at the new French restaurant in town, princess?**

Kurt rolled his eyes as he entered his room, only just noticing Blaine sat at his desk, across from Kurt’s side of the room. He saved Sebastian’s number in his phone.

**From Kurt-I’d say that would be lovely, provided you stop calling me princess, meerkat face**

Kurt flopped down onto his bed, staring at his phone, anticipating Sebastian’s response.

**From Sebastian-I’ll meet you in the parking lot at 7pm tomorrow, Kurtsikins**

Kurt let out a laugh, covering his mouth as Blaine turned around to look at him.

**From Kurt-Oh my God I take it back. Princess was better than that. I think you should stay away from nicknames**

“What’s funny?” Blaine said smiling, getting up from his desk to sit on his bed opposite Kurt’s.

“Oh, nothing,” Kurt said distractedly.

“Who are you talking to?”

“Just Sebastian,” Kurt replied.

“Ugh,” scoffed Blaine. “That guy. He’s such a player. Be careful around him Kurt. I know you’d never be into someone like that, but he’s just a nasty piece of work.”

Kurt frowned.

“I don’t think he’s that bad.”

Blaine looked at him, almost pityingly.

“You’re so sweet Kurt. Maybe you’re right.”

**From Sebastian-So was that a yes?**

Kurt bit his lip uncertainly, before typing out a response. 

**From Kurt-Yes**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so glad people are enjoying this story. Your comments really mean a lot to me, so keep ‘em coming! <3

Sebastian was shitting himself. Two hours before his  _ don’t call it a date don’t call it a date  _ outing with Kurt, and he didn’t know what to wear. He didn’t want to appear too casual, and make it seem like he didn’t care at all, and he didn’t want to appear too fancy, and give the impression that he cared too much. He wasn’t even sure how much he did care, let alone how to express that through his outfit. 

He just knew that whatever he wore, Kurt would have something to say about it. And he didn’t want that to be a disgusted  _ ‘what on earth are you wearing?’ _

Sebastian didn’t know why he was so nervous about this. He’d been out with guys before. He’d been on dates before. Admittedly, those dates were only cover ups to make the other guy feel less guilty about sleeping with a stranger, but the principle was the same. Sort of. So why couldn’t he just pick some clothes and be done with it?

Sebastian let out a sigh of frustration, and picked up his phone to text Nick.

**From Sebastian-Come to my room. Bring Jeff**

The reply was almost instantaneous.

**From Nick-No, you pervert**

**From Sebastian-This isn’t a sex thing, it’s an actual emergency**

Frustrated, Sebastian threw his phone away from him onto his bed, and went back to frantically looking through his closet. He closed his eyes, and leaned into it, resting his head gently on the back wall of the closet.

The door burst open as Nick and Jeff flung themselves through it.

“What’s the emergency?” Nick asked.

“Are you going back in the closet? Jeff asked.

Sebastian removed the upper half of his body from the closet to glare at Jeff.

“It’s a fashion emergency,” Sebastian admitted.

“Why did you call us then?” Jeff asked. “I’ll go get Kurt-” 

“No!” Sebastian cried. “You can’t get Kurt.”

“Why not?” Asked Nick.

Sebastian sighed.

“I’m uh...kind of going out with him and I need an outfit.”

The other two boys gaped at him.

“Like...a date?” Nick asked.

“No! Not a date,” Sebastian scoffed. “Just a-you know...well, a date,” he finished lamely.

“Oh my god you have to tell us everything right now!” Cried Jeff excitedly. 

Sebastian glared at him.

“Stop acting like a twelve year old girl,” he muttered, but with no real malice behind his words. He sighed.

“I almost kissed him in an elevator,” he said resignedly.

Jeff grinned.

“But I didn’t, and I want to,” Sebastian continued, rubbing his neck. “But he said he wants to be taken on a date first, so here we are.”

Nick frowned.

“You’re taking him on a date just so you can kiss him?”

“No!” Sebastian hurried to say. “I-I want to go on the date.”

“But you always said you don’t do relationships,” Jeff pointed out. “And Kurt definitely does.”

“This isn’t a relationship,” Sebastian said. “Just-I don’t know, okay? I don’t know where this is going to end up, or whether it’s going to work, or what I’m going to feel about him, all I know is that I want to go on a date with him in-” he checked his watch. “One hour and forty minutes and I have nothing to wear!”

Nick and Jeff smiled at each other. 

“Where are you two going?” Nick asked.

“The new French place in town.”

“Sooo…” Jeff began, rifling through Sebastian’s closet. “Wear a nice shirt with smart pants. Like this one.” He pulled out a dark green shirt. “It’ll match your eyes. Kurt will definitely notice that.”

“Is that too formal though?” Sebastian asked. “I don’t want to show him up…”

Jeff smirked. 

“Trust me, if you’re going out with Kurt, you’ll definitely be the underdressed one. But this is nice. It’s smart, but not overly formal. Trust me.”

Sebastian tapped his foot nervously. 

“Are you sure?”

“Oh my god,” said Nick. “You really like him, don’t you? I’ve never seen you like this before.”

“Shut up Nick,” Sebastian snapped, taking the clothes from Jeff, laying them on his bed and starting to undress. “I don’t know how I feel, okay, I already told you. I’m just figuring some shit out.” He buttoned up his pants and reached for the shirt. 

“Okay, okay,” Nick held his hands up in surrender. “I’m just saying.”

“Well don’t,” Sebastian snapped, buttoning up his shirt. “I’m not making some grand declaration of love with this date, I’m just...willing to put some effort in for him. And not just because I want to sleep with him.” He rolled his sleeves up to his elbows. “Just stop asking questions okay?”

“Sebastian,” Jeff said firmly, putting his hands on Sebastian’s shoulders and looking him in the eye. “Stop worrying-”

“I’m not worrying,” protested Sebastian, tapping his knee nervously. 

“Kurt is clearly interested in you, otherwise he wouldn’t have agreed to this date, would he?”

“No,” said Sebastian.

“Which is a good thing, isn’t it?” 

“Yes.”

“So stop worrying.”

Sebastian took a deep breath, and ran his hand through his hair. 

“I’m not worried. Kurt’s gonna have the best date of his life.”

* * *

Kurt was trying on his fourth outfit, looking at himself critically in the mirror, turning to examine his silhouette, when the door opened, and Blaine came in, dumping his bag on the floor. 

“Hey Kurt,” he said cheerfully.

Kurt glanced at him.

“Hi Blaine. Been at the gym?” Kurt looked back at the mirror.

“Yeah, yeah, it was great. Wanna grab dinner with me?”

“Oh,” Kurt frowned apologetically. “I’m sorry Blaine, I’m actually going out tonight.”

Blaine’s face fell slightly.

“Oh, okay. Where are you going?”

Kurt froze slightly, not wanting to tell Blaine he was going on a date with Sebastian of all people. 

“Just...out. To meet some friends. You don’t know them.”

“Cool,” said Blaine, sounding somewhat disappointed. 

“But we’ll grab dinner some other time?” Kurt offered.

“Sure!” Said Blaine, smiling. “You look nice by the way.”

Kurt smiled at him, ignoring the conflicting feelings rising in him.

“Thanks,” he said, slightly tersely. 

Kurt looked at himself in the mirror, brushing an imaginary piece of lint off his blue, silken shirt. He took a deep breath, trying to alleviate the nerves he felt.

_ Why oh why did I agree to this? I’m probably going to make a massive fool out of myself. Why couldn’t I just stick to waiting for Blaine to ask me out? Now I’ve got to impress Sebastian the Sex God. He’s probably already disappointed with what he’s getting. I should probably just stay in tonight… _

“No,” Kurt whispered to himself. He could, and would, do this. He wasn’t going to let speculation about what Sebastian was thinking ruin his evening. It was still just Sebastian after all. The same boy who Kurt viewed as a regular annoyance. Before that hour in the elevator, that is…

In any case, Sebastian was the one who asked him out in the first place, Kurt thought confidently. And besides, why should he have to wait around for Blaine to make his mind up? He was going to enjoy himself, thank you very much.

And with that, Kurt marched over to the door and let himself out. 


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt walked slowly to the elevator to take him down to the entrance. He tried to block out the memories of his encounter with Sebastian in that very same elevator a week before. It would only cloud his judgement, after all. It was important to remember that this was still  _ Sebastian _ . The boy who seemed to want to fuck his way through half of Ohio’s gay population. And Blaine had called him a nasty piece of work. Kurt wasn’t quite sure what to believe. 

And the sight of Sebastian leaning casually against the wall near the doors leading outside, which graced Kurt’s eyes as the elevator doors slid open, did nothing to make things clearer. 

Kurt couldn’t seem to take his eyes off the figure slouched against the wall, posture aggressively poor, with hands stuffed in pockets. He eyed the outfit critically. The shirt looked nice, he mused, and clearly fit him well. Very well…

But he wasn’t supposed to think like that tonight, Kurt reminded himself. He needed to get to know Sebastian first. Before any...exploration of any sort could occur.

Resolve strengthened, Kurt walked over to where Sebastian stood. The other boy looked up and gave him a smile, eyes crinkling at the corners. Kurt gave him a shy smile back.

“Hey Kurt,” Sebastian said. “You look sexy tonight.”

Kurt fixed Sebastian with a hard stare, before raising an eyebrow. 

“And you look…”  _ irresistible  _ “handsome yourself,” Kurt replied. 

Sebastian smirked.

“Thanks babe. Come on, we need to get going if I’m to get you back before midnight. Don’t want you turning into a pumpkin.”

Kurt raised his eyebrows. 

“And just what do you plan on doing with me for five hours?”

Sebastian wiggled his eyebrows. 

Kurt rolled his eyes.

“I shouldn’t have asked.”

The two walked out to the parking lot, and Kurt watched as Sebastian unlocked a particularly expensive looking silver car.

“This is your car?” He asked incredulously, stroking a tentative hand over the bonnet, worrying slightly about leaving fingerprints on the paintwork.

“Oh yeah,” Sebastian said smugly. “You see, this is what an actual well paying job can buy.”

Kurt‘s face fell, and turned around. He began to stalk away from Sebastian, walking back into the school.

“Hey, Kurt! Where are you going?” Sebastian called after him.

Kurt turned back around to face him, face flushing with anger. 

“I’m not spending a minute with you if you’re going to be rude like that. You’ve never worked a day in your life, and yet you still lord your family’s wealth over everyone else as if you did something to earn it. Both my father and I work extremely hard, and I’m not just going to tag along on a date with you as you insult me.”

Sebastian looked as if he had been slapped. 

“Kurt I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to insult you I just...you’re right.” He rubbed a hand over his face, looking abashed. “It was rude and I’m sorry. It’s just...an instinct, I guess.”

“To insult me?”

“...yeah.”

Kurt huffed, and turned back towards the school. 

“Don’t act like you don’t do it as well!” Sebastian cried. “You’re constantly saying I’m an STD ridden slag, and I know you think this date is just a ploy for me to get you into bed. Or at least people keep telling you that. I know my reputation isn’t that great, but you have to at least try to look past that.”

Kurt faced Sebastian again. 

“Look, I’m sorry I said that, and I won’t do it again, but could you try to have a little faith in me?”

Kurt narrowed his eyes, then sighed. 

“Okay, you’re right. I know you’re trying to make an effort for me, and that’s sweet, even if I don’t quite know why. Just...try not to be a dick, okay?” 

Sebastian smirked, and mimed zipping his lips. 

Kurt smiled.

“Let’s get going then,” Sebastian said, opening the passenger side door for Kurt. Kurt took a deep breath, and climbed in.

* * *

As much as Kurt tried to ignore them, his nerves intensified the closer Sebastian drove to the restaurant, and by the time he pulled up in a parking spot, Kurt felt he could hardly breathe. 

Sebastian climbed out of the car and walked around to open Kurt’s door. Kurt climbed stiffly out, trying to breathe normally. He offered a tense smile to Sebastian, who frowned. 

“Kurt, are you okay?”

Kurt nodded wordlessly. 

“You’re not nervous are you?”

Kurt glared at Sebastian, who let out a small chuckle.

“Don’t laugh at me,” Kurt said angrily. 

“I’m not,” said Sebastian, smiling.

“You are,” Kurt replied.

“Look,” Sebastian said, pulling Kurt close to him so their bodies were pressed together, and he could feel Kurt shaking slightly. “You don’t need to be nervous because you’ve basically got me wrapped around your little finger.” 

Sebastian’s arms locked around Kurt’s waist.

“Look at me, I’m all dressed up on a date with you,” Sebastian leaned in to whisper in Kurt’s ear, which sent an involuntary thrill through Kurt’s body. “So stop worrying, and just relax.”

Kurt took a deep breath.

“Okay, well, in that case, considering you’re wrapped around my little finger, I want to drive your car on the way back.”

Sebastian laughed.

“Keep on dreaming, sweetheart.”

* * *

Kurt was pleasantly surprised to find out that Sebastian was a good date partner. He made Kurt feel at ease, even if he did insist on nudging Kurt’s foot with his own every three minutes, which proved more than a little distracting.

“So I don’t actually know that much about you, other than the fact that you’re hot as hell,” Sebastian said with a wink. “So other than singing and dancing, what do you do for fun?”

“I like drawing,” Kurt replied. “And designing clothes.”

“Sounds sexy,” Sebastian said. “Anything less...stereotypical?”

Kurt narrowed his eyes at Sebastian, who smiled sweetly.

“I was on the football team at McKinley,” Kurt said. Sebastian’s eyes widened.

“You? How did you not get eaten alive?”

“I was the kicker, and I was amazing at it.”

Sebastian sat back in his chair and considered Kurt.

“Huh.”

“I was also a cheerleader.”

Sebastian smiled wickedly.

“A cheerleader? Did you wear a ridiculously short skirt?”

Kurt rolled his eyes.

“No you idiot. I wore pants.”

“Shame. I might have to get you a tiny little skirt for you to wear when you sit on my-”

“Sebastian!” Kurt cut him off, blushing.

“Sorry babe. I can’t help it. At least I’m planning a long term investment, right?”

“A ten dollar skirt?”

Sebastian grinned.

“You haven’t said no yet.”

“I’m not even thinking about that kind of...stuff. I’m not going to just sleep with anyone, you know,” Kurt said defensively. 

Sebastian smiled gently.

“I know. I kind of admire that about you. I mean, it’s clearly not the path I chose, and I don’t regret that, but you’re cool. And I don’t know where...this,” Sebastian gestured between them. “Is going to go, but I’m willing to put in effort for you.”

Kurt smiled softly.

“That’s sweet of you. Do you want to get the check and go somewhere...private?” Kurt looked at Sebastian suggestively.

Sebastian’s eyes widened.

* * *

Kurt giggled as Sebastian pressed a small kiss to his neck, holding Kurt around the waist as the pair made their way over to Sebastian’s car.

Sebastian opened the door, and allowed himself to be pushed onto the seat by Kurt. He pulled at Kurt’s shirt, guiding him into the car and onto Sebastian’s lap, knees straddling Sebastian’s thighs.

Kurt looped his arms around the back of Sebastian’s head. Sebastian threaded his hand through Kurt’s hair, bringing the other boy closer to him. Kurt rested his forehead against Sebatsian’s.

“What do you want, Kurt?” Sebastian asked softly, stroking the back of Kurt’s neck.

“I want you to kiss me,” Kurt replied.

Sebastian tilted his head up to press his lips against Kurt’s, moving his hands down to the small of Kurt’s back, pulling the other boy against his body. He slipped his tongue into Kurt’s mouth, eliciting a small squeak, and smiled against Kurt’s lips. Kurt’s arms tightened slightly, before relaxing as Kurt pulled away, smiling. 

“How was that?” Sebastian asked.

“That was great,” replied Kurt, slightly breathlessly.

“What would you say if I suggested continuing that in my dorm room? I have a single,” Sebastian said. 

“I would say yes,” said Kurt. “Now move over, I’m driving, remember?”

Sebastian rolled his eyes slightly, moving over to the passenger seat, grinning stupidly to himself when he thought Kurt wasn’t looking


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt was grateful for Saturday mornings. No classes meant no waking up at the crack of 6am to complete his morning skincare regimen. While he was an early riser by nature, he enjoyed the opportunity to wake up more leisurely.

Especially when he had been kept up by someone had the night before.

Kurt gently touched the faint hickey on the side of his neck that Sebastian had left on his skin before Kurt could pull him away. For someone who was limited to kissing only, Sebastian sure knew how to make the most of it.

Kurt smiled to himself, hiding his face from Blaine, who was just waking up on the other side of the room.

“Morning Kurt!” Blaine said, somehow as chipper as always first thing in the morning. 

“Morning Blaine,” Kurt said in a slightly more sedate tone. 

“Hey, do you want to grab breakfast at the Lima Bean with me?” Blaine asked, already up and getting dressed, picking out a bowtie in an unusual shade of green.

Kurt laid his head back on the pillow, bringing an arm up above his head as he considered this. He had been hoping to see Sebastian that day, but he could spare an hour for breakfast with Blaine, right? And he didn’t want to come across clingy, not to Sebastian of all people. Kurt was determined not to mess whatever it was he had with Sebastian up.

“Sure,” Kurt replied.

Blaine beamed at him.

“Great! I actually have to talk to Mr Sullivan, but I figured you’d want some time for your skin, so I’ll meet you downstairs in half an hour?”

Kurt smiled lazily.

“I’m driving.”

“That’s fine,” said Blaine, moving towards the door. He turned back towards Kurt.

“What’s that on your neck?” Blaine asked, gesturing to the side of his own neck. “Kinda looks a bit like a hickey…” he said, slightly suspiciously. 

_ Shit. _

Kurt brought his hand up to cover the offending mark.

“Oh, it’s a...slight rash,” he lied quickly. “I had a bit of a reaction to a new product.”

“Aw, okay,” said Blaine, placated. “I’ll see you in a bit!” He said cheerfully as he left the room.

Kurt let out a sigh of relief. 

Kurt arrived downstairs before Blaine did. He pulled out his phone to check if he had missed a text, not seeing Sebastian walk up to him until the taller boy leaned on the wall next to Kurt, standing far too close for a casual acquaintance. 

Kurt jumped slightly, and pouted as Sebastian chuckled.

“Hi Kurt,” Sebastian said.

“Hi Sebastian,” Kurt replied, not quite meeting his gaze. 

“Sleep well?”

“Fine, thank you.”

“I see your concealer isn’t very high coverage,” Sebastian said, smirking, as he brushed a finger over the faint mark on Kurt’s neck. Kurt glared at him, batting Sebastian’s hand away from his neck. 

“So, what are you doing up and looking so sexy this early in the morning?” Sebastian continued, as if he was having a perfectly normal conversation with someone he was standing barely inches away from. 

“I’m having breakfast with Blaine,” Kurt replied, acutely aware of Sebastian’s proximity, but unwilling to move away, despite the openness of the space they were in. 

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, frowning slightly.

“Not like that,” Kurt said, rolling his eyes. “Blaine has made it very clear that that’s not the kind of relationship he wants with me, otherwise he’d have actually said something by now. Besides, I went out with you last night. You don’t think I’d go on a date with some other boy the morning after, do you?”

“Well no,” said Sebastian. “You two are close though, that’s all.”

Kurt fixed him with a stare.

“I’m allowed to have friends.”

“I didn’t say you weren’t. And I would never, because I’m not a weird controlling freak.”

“Nice to know,” Kurt muttered under his breath. 

“He just doesn’t like me that much,” Sebastian continued. 

“Well, I didn’t either, until you started being kind of nice to me,” Kurt said. 

Sebastian looked at him blankly. 

“What’s your point?”

“My point is,” said Kurt with a sigh. “Maybe the two of you would get on better if you were civil with him.”

“Hm. Interesting,” Sebastian said. 

“Also,” Kurt began, slightly nervously. “Would you mind if we didn’t tell people about us yet? I mean, there isn’t really an ‘us’, not yet anyway-not that I’m expecting there to be, or hoping, or anything, I just want to figure things out before people know, not that there is much to know, I guess, I just-”

Sebastian cut him off with a laugh. 

“Don’t worry,” he leaned in to whisper in Kurt’s ear. “Your secret’s safe with me.”

He looked over Kurt’s shoulder and smirked.

“And your pint sized date is here.”

Kurt spun around to see Blaine heading towards them, looking slightly confused. Kurt stepped away from Sebastian hastily. 

“Have fun stroking his ego,” Sebastian said, and sauntered away.

“Good morning, Blaine,” he said with a wink. Blaine ignored him. 

“Ugh, Kurt, what were you doing with that jerk?” Blaine asked.

“Oh, uh, we were just talking about a French project,” Kurt lied.

“Poor you,” Blaine said. 

* * *

Forty minutes later, Kurt was sat opposite Blaine, drinking his mocha as he listened to the other boy talk about his summer performances at Six Flags. Half listened, anyway. The other half of his brain was occupied with Sebastian. 

_ Honestly,  _ Kurt thought.  _ I’m acting pathetic, as if I’ve got some sort of stupid crush on him. _

Kurt suddenly choked slightly on his coffee, and waved off Blaine’s concerned look.

_ Oh God. I have got a stupid crush on him. Why do I always do this? Some guy is nice to me and then boom, I’m in love. At least this time he’s showing some interest. _

“I just can’t stand him, you know?”

_ Shit. _

Kurt stared blankly at Blaine. 

“Who?”

“Sebastian,” Blaine said, looking at Kurt quizzically. 

“Oh. Right,” Kurt said, looking down at his coffee. 

“He’s just so arrogant, and he thinks sleeping with a load of boys is cool, but it just makes him a bit of a slut.”

Kurt frowned.

“That’s not nice,” he said.

Blaine rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, but it’s Sebastian.  _ He’s  _ not nice.”

“I think he is. You just have to get to know him a bit.”

“Kurt, I can’t believe you would like someone like him,” Blaine said in surprise. 

“Just because he’s slept with a few boys doesn’t mean he’s a bad person,” Kurt said reproachfully. 

“Yeah but it’s not just that,” Blaine said. “He flirts with literally everyone. It’s not classy.”

“Well, sometimes it’s nice to be appreciated. He’s very complimentary.”

Blaine laughed.

“He’s not the kind of person to appreciate people. He just flirts with everyone to up his chances of getting laid. Even with guys like you.”

Kurt stared at Blaine. 

“What’s that supposed to mean? I’m not attractive enough for Sebastian or something?”

“What? No!” Blaine said, looking surprised at Kurt’s outburst. “He knows you’d never sleep with him, so he just flirts with you to be a dick. You’re plenty attractive.”

Kurt shifted uncomfortably.

“Look, can we just stop talking about Sebastian? He’s really not that bad a guy, and I don’t like you talking about him like that.”

“Okay, okay,” Blaine conceded.

Kurt never thought he would be thankful to hear Blaine talk at length about his collection of bowties. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that this took forever to post! A combination of writers block and a load of school work just made m writing move at a glacial pace. I hope this chapter makes up for the wait. I’m planning to have the next chapter done soon, hopefully sooner than it took this one. Thank you are being patient and sticking with it!

This whole ‘keeping it on the down low’ schtick was proving to be difficult. For Kurt at least. Sebastian seemed to have no problem letting other people know exactly what he thought of Kurt. From Sebastian’s arms draped casually around him during breakfast, to him pulling Kurt to sit in his lap during Warbler practice, to him walking Kurt to every lesson, Kurt was surprised that not many people seemed to be concerning themselves with Sebastian’s oddly tactile behaviour. 

Even Sebastian didn’t seem to think anything of his behaviour. Kurt brought it up to him one evening, when he was lying by Sebastian’s side on the other boy’s bed, Sebastian's hands idly roaming Kurt’s skin under his shirt.

“Sebastian?” Kurt asked. They had been lying in comfortable silence wrapped around each other, so Kurt moved his head to look Sebastian in the eye. 

“Hm?” Sebastian said absently, pressing a kiss to Kurt’s lips. Kurt smiled softly, and pulled his head away slightly.

“You know how we said we’d keep... _ this  _ quiet for a bit?”

“Yeah,” said Sebastian, attention focused more on Kurt’s shirt buttons, fiddling with the top one.

“Do you think you’re maybe being a bit obvious? In public?” Kurt asked tentatively. 

Sebastian paused.

“Is that a problem?” Sebastian asked, slightly defensively.

“No, I just...I think people are starting to work it out,” Kurt said. He smiled slightly. “Most people aren’t as touchy feely in the middle of class as you are.”

“Well would it be a problem?” Sebastian asked. “If people knew. I know Blaine would lose his shit but-”

“It wouldn’t be a problem at all,” Kurt cut him off.

Sebastian smiled at him.

“Okay,” He said.

“Okay,” Kurt replied.

Sebastian leant down to give Kurt a soft kiss. 

“Look I-” Kurt began, and then sighed. “I don’t know what’s wrong with Blaine. I’m sorry he keeps going after you but I just can’t get him to stop.”

Sebastian looked at him with an amused expression, eyebrow raised.

“You do know why he doesn’t like me, right?”

Kurt shook his head slowly.

“Because he wants you.”

Kurt stared at him, before laughing, slightly nervously.

“You’re kidding, right? Blaine doesn’t like me like that.”

“Of course he does,” Sebastian said.

“Okay, do you have any evidence?” Kurt said. 

“He’s so possessive over you. It’s like a dog pissing on his territory.”

Kurt rolled his eyes.

“That’s gross, and also wrong. He told me he didn’t think of me in that way.”

“He clearly does though. We can all see it.”

Kurt furrowed his brows. 

“Why wouldn’t he tell me though?”

“I don’t know,” Sebastian said. “Maybe he just wanted to wait until you were desperate enough to just run into his arms.”

Kurt frowned.

“But it doesn’t matter,” Sebastian said hastily. “I’ll just try to keep out of his way, okay?”

Kurt smiled softly.

“Okay.”

* * *

Now that Sebastian had official permission to be touchy-feely in public, he took full advantage. He would sit pressed up against Kurt at breakfast. He would walk with his arm draped around Kurt’s shoulders. He would give Kurt a kiss before every class, skilfully avoiding the teachers. He would pull Kurt onto his lap at any point when they were together in the common room.

Kurt commented on this one day as he was leaning against Sebastian, both of them seated on a couch in the common room, Sebastian’s hand wrapped around Kurt’s shoulder, idly playing with Kurt’s hair as he stared at his laptop. 

“You’re very tactile, aren’t you?” Kurt said, after watching Nick and Jeff pretend not to be staring at them, and avoiding Wes’ slightly amused, slightly disapproving looks.

Sebastian just shrugged.

“I like attention,” he said simply.

Kurt laughed, and kissed him, breaking away after a pointed cough from Wes. 

“Sorry Wes,” Kurt said sweetly. Sebastian blew a kiss.

Kurt tucked his feet up on the couch, leaning further on Sebastian. Sebastian fiddled with the front of Kurt’s shirt idly, undoing a button before his hand was slapped away. 

He grinned at Kurt, opening his mouth to say something before Kurt’s mouth was on his, effectively shutting him up.

Kurt realised Nick and Jeff had become very quiet, and looked up to see them staring at the door, where Blaine was standing, a sour look on his face as he regarded the couple pressed together on the couch.

“Hi Blaine,” Kurt offered tentatively. Blaine looked him in the eyes. 

“So you two are what, a thing now?” Blaine asked accusingly. 

“Yeah, we’re-”

“We’re dating,” cut in Sebastian, a slight challenge in his voice.

“I was actually asking Kurt,” Blaine snapped. “You know, the tolerable one out of the two of you.”

“Blaine, be nice,” Kurt reprimanded.

Blaine rolled his eyes, and stormed over to the other side of the room silently.

“Do you have something to say, Blaine?” Sebastian asked sweetly.

“Sebastian, don’t cause trouble,” Kurt hissed, poking him in the ribs.

“Yeah, actually, I do,  _ Sebastian, _ ” Blaine said, standing up.

Kurt sighed.

“I just thought Kurt was better than dating a slut like you, but I guess I was wrong.”

Sebastian opened his mouth to retort, but Kurt placed a hand on his chest.

“Do not talk about my boyfriend like that Blaine.”

“Can’t handle the truth huh?” Blaine sneered.

“Sebastian is not a slut, we’re in a relationship, and even if he were, it wouldn’t make him any less of a good person.”

“I thought you were better than this, Kurt,” Blaine said condescendingly. 

“And who would I date if I was better than this? Would I wait around for you to stop stringing me along?”

Blaine sputtered.

“That’s not what I’m saying-”

“Good,” Kurt said. “Because if you were saying that, you’d be expecting me to wait around for you to settle with me. It’s a good job you respect the decisions I make about my dating life. Because you don’t get a say.”

Blaine pouted slightly.

“Kurt, I’m just worried about you. As a friend. You know what he’s like.”

“If you’re going to insult my boyfriend, Blaine, you’re not my friend.”

Blaine stood, staring at Kurt. Nick and Jeff had eyes on stalks, looking back and forth between the two. Sebastian’s face was blank, with only a hint of a smirk on his face.

“Fine,” Blaine muttered, shoving his chair under the table and stalking out of the room.

Kurt stood, shaking slightly. He felt arms wrap around his waist, and heard Sebastian’s voice in his ear.

“That was hot. Can you cause a scene more often?”

Kurt smiled, rolling his eyes. He turned to face his boyfriend.

Sebastian smiled. “Thanks,” he whispered. 

Kurt pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

“Let’s go up to my room,” Sebastian added, trailing his hands down to Kurt’s ass.

“No.” Kurt said. “I have homework.”

Sebastian groaned. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
